


Down And Out

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Color Guard AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Gen, there’s no dedicated color guard tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Virgil knocks over his stool in the middle of a run-through.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Color Guard AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550635
Kudos: 4





	Down And Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, knocking over your prop during a run is possibly the worst feeling ever in guard besides hitting someone with your flag. Also, wooden stools falling over make a ton of noise.

“Okay, everyone, are we ready to go for a full run-through?” Mr. G grinned at them, sending the extra rifle high into the air.

“Yes, sir,” chorused the rest of the JV. Virgil was one of them.

He was most definitely not ready for a full run-through. 

As the small group of nine scrambled to set their equipment and move their stools, he was busy mentally going over the new flag feature. Five, six, seven, eight, up, down, around and down, switch the hands seven-eight… wait, did they throw nine-and-ten or eight-

“Virgil, let’s go, we’re all waiting on you!” 

He hurriedly stripped his flag and set it on the side of the tarp. There wasn’t time for this, maybe he could watch what everyone else did?

No sooner had he made it back to his stool than the music started up, and he nearly fell over trying to get in place. The drums pulled him along, and he flailed in a panic for five counts before his body caught up and he could attempt to settle into the pace.

He was still out of breath, chest still heaving, and by the time he remembered that they were supposed to be performing with their faces tilted up to where the judges would be sitting, it was halfway through the first flag section. He pasted a half smile onto his face and kept going, his heart sinking deeper and deeper into his stomach with each passing second. The rifles assembled in the center, the flags moved into a line of stools. He turned to face the back and brought his flag up-

He didn’t see what happened next, but he definitely felt it. The end of his pole clipped the side of his stool, sending it clattering to the ground. His flag didn’t come up, and he missed the toss, but it didn’t cross his mind to think about that because every fiber of his being was screaming at him to  _ pick up the stool, pick up the stool- _

“Pick up the stool, Virgil, pick it up now!”

Wait, that was Mr. G. 

He dropped his flag and righted the stool, heart beating a mile a minute as he did so. He grabbed his pole and got back into line, joining back in at the final sixteen counts. The last pop toss ended up rolling across the ground, having slipped right through his shaking fingers.

When the music stopped, Mr. G stepped forward. 

“Okay. So, that one was a bit of a mess, yeah? There wasn’t a lot of spinning together, through the whole thing. Missy, there’s absolutely nothing on your face the entire time, I need you to at the very least pretend you’re having fun. Virgil, I don’t know what happened with that stool, but make sure you’re a half tape behind it so that doesn’t happen next time. Let’s go get some water, then I’ll put on a hype song and you’ll grab your hats for the final run-through.”

Virgil ran to pick up his flags and move his stool back to the top of the show. The last full run would have the varsity watching them before their rehearsal started. If he knocked over his stool again in front of the entire varsity… His face burned just thinking about it.

At least he knew Logan wouldn’t judge him for that screw up if it ended up happening. His friend had been in the JV first, and got put in varsity only after Anton broke his leg. Before the swap, the two of them had spent multiple trips down to the guard room complaining about how unstable the stools were.

But either way, Virgil resolved as he drank the last of his water, he’d be giving that stool as wide a berth as he possibly could next time.


End file.
